The present invention relates to a vibration absorber jack. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a vibration absorber jack for the installation and removal of cabin vibration absorbers in aircraft.
Aircraft, specifically military helicopters, have cabin vibration absorbers. Cabin vibration absorbers are typically defined, but without limitation, as mechanisms that minimize or take in aircraft cabin vibrations without echo, recoil, or reflection. Cabin vibration absorbers are commonly used in helicopters and are typically disposed in the cabin overhead above passengers or cargo. Military helicopters, specifically the Navy's MH-60S helicopter, utilize a 140-pound vibration absorber. Because of the continuous and the strenuous use by the military these vibration absorbers must often be changed or repaired. The current method to install vibration absorbers includes utilizing a minimum of three people, two to lift and position the absorber, and one to align the bolts with corresponding anchor nuts. This process may take a period of time, causing fatigue to the installers. This procedure can cause potential harm to the installers and/or damage to the aircraft. Utilizing this procedure, the bolts may be improperly installed or misaligned. Furthermore, misalignment between the bolts has caused bolt shear failure that can cause harm to passengers and/or damage to cargo or the aircraft.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a method or mechanism that incorporates the listed benefits without the limitations inherent in present methods. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a vibration absorber jack which helps install a vibration absorber.